


Frozen in time.

by PeeJayXela



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Lactation Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: I need to fix this couch, before her mother comes home...Her mother is home.
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Original Character(s), Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Frozen in time.

Oh- Oh dear. 

I got up off the broken couch, helping D.W. off of the splintered wood so she wouldn’t get hurt. 

She giggled, reaching to do up the buttons of her butt-flap onesie. 

“How are you gonna fix that, huh?” She asked, a sassy hand on her hip, and started to walk around the broken couch, staring at all the fluff and wood. 

I… was starting to panic, knowing that I was going to be in some deep shit- Oh gosh, her mom was going to be home soon- 

She grinned again, ears twitching, before her face fell. 

My face fell, too, realising that the front door was opening. 

I was well and truly fucked- 

Or at least, I thought I was, but D.W. jumped up, scrambling to the door of the living room and shutting it. 

Her face scrunched up, concentration hard- which I have no idea why…

That was- until everything… just stopped… All the sound just stopped, any wind, and the sound of the door faded away to nothing… 

She opened her eyes, smiling widely and looking up at me. 

“What…” I asked her, looking around us both… 

She opened the door, showing her mother, completely frozen in time. 

I stared as D.W. dragged her mother in, leaning her stiff body against the wall. 

… 

“What?” I asked, stepping to the heavily pregnant women… 

Waving my hand in front of her face, to no avail, not even a blink- and when I held my hand under her nose- no breathing, too. 

I turned to D.W., staring in wonder. 

“How- how did you do that?” I asked her, but she just giggled.

“Nadine did it!” She told me- to which I looked around myself- to nothing, nobody. 

“Nadine? Wh- who?” I asked, frowning deeply as D.W. laughed at me again. 

“My friend! She had powers-”

I was once again reminded that D.W. was just a child, but this was… something else… 

I looked at her mother again, reaching out to… touch her belly- it was warm, of course. Just because time was frozen didn’t mean that temperature was…. 

Rubbing the belly, I sighed out, feeling warm inside from the taughtness of it. 

… 

“Would you like to earn another $20, D.W.?” I asked, turning to her happy face, seeing her nod. 

“Yeah! Man, I’m gonna be so rich!” She said excitedly, hopping up to me and starting to take off her onesie. 

I let her, only waiting until after she was standing there naked until I shook my head. 

“No, no. I want you to help me fix your couch- and then I want you to help me put your mom on it, okay?” I asked her, kneeling down to pull the onesie back onto her body.

My hands lingered on her hips, waist, and chest, before buttoning it up. 

She nodded, and held out her palm with a smug look. 

Sighing, I handed over another $20, which she tucked into her onesie pocket. 

Then, she toddled off, beckoning me to follow, which I did. 

We collected materials, a sewing kit, a blanket, and in the garage, she had me pick up some planks. 

Returning to the living room, we pooled our materials, and pulled off the broken parts of the couch. 

Together, we pushed the stuffing back into the couch cushions, and D.W. started to sew them up, occasionally pricking her fingers and wincing. 

Meanwhile, I re-lay the wood of the couch, and helped do the rest of the sewing. It was a little shoddy, yes, but we flipped it to the less terrible side- and lay the blanket over it. 

I threw the broken wood and leftover materials away to cover our tracks, finally relaxing and returning to the living room… 

“Phew!” I said, looking to D.W., who was standing beside her mother. 

“Oh!” I said, almost forgetting that I had a plan… 

So, helping her once again, or rather- she helped me carry her mother onto the couch, laying her down. 

“What did you want with mom, anyway?” She asked me as I sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at her mother. 

“Well… I think I wanna give her some money to touch her special places too, is that okay?” I asked, giving a smile over to the young girl… 

It took a moment of her thinking, but she smiled, and nodded. 

“But… only if I get some, too.” She grinned, and I chuckled, handing over $5, as compensation… 

So, I had… ‘permission’, which was wonderful… 

My hands slid over her clothes, pushing up the shirt to feel the soft fur of her pregnant tummy, a heat pooling in my stomach… 

“Help me undress her.” I asked D.W., to which she nodded, helping me take off her mothers blouse as I worked on her pants, soon leaving the lady nude- and she was beautiful- a true milf. 

Tits, hips, ass- and that huge tummy… Every but of her was made for squeezing, I was pretty sure. 

So, I did, leaning over the adult woman, finally casting away the rest of my clothes, nestling atop the voluptuous body, and burying myself in her tits… 

Standing at the top of the couch, just above her heads, was D.W., watching over us. 

Keeping eye contact with her, I slid into her mother- and she… she was so warm, so wet… 

Once again, I buried my face into her chest, pregnant tits so swollen and full. 

D.W. was saying something to me, but I couldn’t hear it over the slapping of my hips against her mother's thighs and stomach… 

She was so… full, somehow, I leant over her stomach- it was stretched and warm against my chest and oh god- 

I raised my head to D.W., reaching an arm up to pull her close and kiss her tiny lips. She responded well, leaning in over her mother’s head, kissing me so tenderly-

I came inside the heavily pregnant lady, letting my face fall between her tits and sucking against her tits as I released my load into her… 

… 

A moment later, I pulled out, sitting up, and getting off with shaky legs… 

I pulled D.W. close, onto my lap, and sat back against the sofa… showing her her mother all fucked out… 

But… she squirmed on my lap, turning around in my lap to bury her face into my chest. 

Pulling back, I looked at her, but she squirmed and hid her face again, rubbing against my thigh. 

Oh. 

“You wanna do it again?” I asked her, cupping her cheek and looking. 

She nodded, and I grinned, picking her up and placing her on her mother’s pregnant tummy so that she was arched constantly. 

Quiet now, she hid her face as I straddled her mother's thighs, spreading her little legs and poking my still-hard cock against her smooth opening… 

And… With a push… 

“A-Ahn-!” She yelped out, my head pushing open her tight folds and slowly slipping inside… 

Her little tummy bulged, the fur standing on end as I bottomed out inside of her, groaning in slight overstimulation as I hadn’t quite recovered from the last orgasm as of yet. 

But, she squirmed again down onto me, and I took that as a sign that she was enjoying it… So I kept going. 

A slow, gentle fuck this time, pushing her insides around and letting her enjoy and squirm and moan and pant in all the ways she wanted to. 

Ears twitching, eyes fluttering and legs pointing up and out like a little ballerina, I fucked her. Slow, and hard, each thrust going all the way inside until her tummy was stretched and distended. 

“C-Can we do this- nh- next time you babysit~?” She asked, to which I nodded at with a slight wince at her nearly unbearable tightness… 

“Of course…” I said, leaning over to take her into a kiss again, speeding up my thrusts until she was squeaking with every push in, unable to stop smarting tears drip down her face. 

I could tell when she came, as her insides suddenly clenched up so hard that I saw stars, and it triggered my orgasm just the same… 

… 

It was over, after a few pumps, both of us were panting in release…

…

Some time passed before I was able to stand again, but, when I did, I lifted a passed out D.W. up, and got her to bed just like she should be, setting a kiss on her cheek before going to re-dress the mother, stand her up, and put her at the door like she should be… 

All was well… 

And I’d be babysitting again next week.


End file.
